


Don't waste the pretty

by modernworld



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tokio Hotel
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernworld/pseuds/modernworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, honey,” Sutan grinned as he pushed Adam out the door. “Don’t you worry, I won’t kill the boy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't waste the pretty

_  
_

 

“Oh, honey,” Sutan grinned as he pushed Adam out the door. “Don’t you worry, I won’t _kill_ the boy.”  
Adam nodded stiffly, as if he weren’t so sure about that. “Just don’t – ”

Sutan laughed. “Just go to work, babe. Bill and I will have loads of fun.”

  
Adam gave his friend the best ‘please, don’t fuck it up’ look he could manage, before he rushed to his car. He had been called to work just as Sutan came barging in. Adam’s friend had been bugging him about wanting to meet his boyfriend for weeks now, but Adam had been quite mysterious about it.

Sutan of course had been very curious from the minute Adam told him about this boyfriend from Germany, who would be staying with him for a few weeks. When Adam didn’t want to tell him anything more, Sutan decided to take the matter into his own hands and just showed up.

 

Sutan closed the front door as soon as Adam left. He smiled in excitement. He had been really surprised when he came in and Bill Kaulitz appeared to be the one sitting next to Adam on the couch.

Bill had looked incredibly nervous when Sutan had showed up and mumbled something about not wanting it to become public already. Adam had given his friend a warning look and Sutan had smiled an told Bill not to worry.

 

Now Adam was away though, Sutan saw things in a whole other perspective. Bill was pretty – very pretty – and it would be a waste to not get a little creative.

 

“Hey Bill.” Sutan beamed at the singer and Bill smiled nervously. Sutan sat next to him. “We kind of got off on wrong foot, don’t you think? I didn’t mean to be intrusive or anything but Adam was being so mysterious about it! I couldn’t help myself. He tells us so much about you but in the end – I got zero information.”  
This seemed to get Bill’s attention. “He talks about me?”  
Sutan nodded. “All the time, honey. Now everyone’s curious about you. Tommy and I placed a bet. He thought it would be someone from the crew. One of the dancers.”  
“Tommy,” Bill mused. “The bass player, right? Yeah, I met him. He’s alright.”  
Sutan arched a brow. “You guys met? Damn him, he played it well, then.”  
Bill laughed quietly, but didn’t say a word.

 

“So,” Sutan said. “When did all this happen?”  
Bill shrugged. “Two months ago. I met Adam at the record company.”  
“He always said you were scared of him,” Sutan recalled, grinning. Bill stayed silent and he sighed. This wasn’t going to be easy.

 

“So you like living in LA?” he asked.

Bill’s face lit up. “Yes, a lot. I come from this small town in Germany. It’s quite a change.”  
“That it is,” Sutan said. “So is being with Adam, I reckon.”  
“Yeah.” Bill smiled. “I like Adam a lot.”

“Not so straight anymore, then?”  
Bill let out a breathy laugh. “Never was,” he said. “You can’t just – ”

“I know that,” Sutan said. “Born this way, baby.”  
“Cheesy,” Bill mumbled, but he smiled shyly.

  
They sat in silence for a few minutes. Bill plucked the nail polish off of one of his nails, his nervousness clearly showing.

Sutan studied his face. “You do that yourself?” he asked.

Bill gave him a questioning look.

“Your makeup.”

“Oh.” He nodded. “I have a makeup artist for when I have to perform though.”  
“It looks good.”  
Bill blushed, quickly averting his eyes. “Oh. Thanks.”  
“Really,” Sutan said.

“Okay.” Bill looked at him warily as Sutan’s eyes roamed over his face. “I’m a makeup artist myself,” Sutan told him.

The singer smiled. “Cool.”  
“Very.” Sutan grinned. “You know what?”  He stood up and clapped in his hands. “We might as well have a little fun now your prince is gone. Silence equals awkward.”

Bill watched him suspiciously. “What did you have in mind?”  
Sutan laughed. “I’d like to see something else on you than that black makeup you’re always wearing.”  
“Like _what_ exactly?” Bill asked quietly. He clearly didn’t like where this was going.

“Just – something different. We can use Adam’s makeup. He has too much of it anyway.”  
“I don’t know,” Bill said. “I don’t want to end up looking like a – ”

“Honey, I know what I’m doing. Come on, let’s go upstairs. I’m sure Adam won’t mind.”

“Fine,” the singer decided, cause what harm could be done?

 

The two of them went to Adam’s bedroom. Sutan immediately started searching through Adam’s makeup. “Do you wear lip stick?” he asked.

Bill let out a shaky laugh. “No way. Lip gloss. Just gloss.”

“You should hear yourself.” Sutan laughed. “How about this?”  
He held up a bright read lip stick and smiled wickedly.

“No way,” Bill said, and then “Adam has that?”

“Never uses it anymore.” Sutan opened the tube and applied a bit onto his hand. “Surprised it still works.”  
He looked back at Bill. “It would look gorgeous on you, honey. With the black hair and pale skin. You’d be like Snow White.”  
“Snow White’s a girl,” Bill mumbled, but he had a sparkle of curiosity in his eyes. “Lip stick isn’t that different from gloss, right?” he said, clearly hoping for Sutan to give him an excuse to actually try it.

“Right,” Sutan said. “And it would look really good on you.”  
“I’d look like a girl.”  
“A very pretty one.” Sutan smiled widely. “Please? We’ll remove all of it before Adam comes home. I promise.”  
“Fine,” Bill mumbled.

“Great!” Sutan grabbed the makeup remover from one of the drawers and motioned for Bill to sit on the chair in front of the enormous mirror in a corner of the room. “Close your eyes,” He said.

 

Bill did as he was told, nervously closing his eyes. “You don’t need to remove my makeup if you just want to aply lipstick,” he said stiffly.

“That’s right.” Sutan smiled as he began removing every trace of black makeup around Bill’s eyes. “Not wearing foundation,” he mumbled, more to himself than to Bill.

“Didn’t feel like doing my makeup this morning. Just did my eyes,” Bill told him nonetheless.

 

After Sutan had cleared Bill’s face of every trace of makeup he quickly applied a base layer on the young man’s face. “You’re gonna look so good,” he said. “We should like – get you in drag, or something.”  
“No way,” Bill said quickly. “Me wearing makeup doesn’t mean I’m a girl.”  
Sutan laughed quietly. “I know that, honey. Now sit still. Keep your eyes closed.”  
“What are you doing?”  
“Just sit still. You’re going to look gorgeous.”  
Bill sighed. _Fine._

 

Sutan carefully applied some liquid eyeliner to Bill’s eyelids, holding Bill’s head still propping it up with his fingers under the singer’s chin. Bill sighed quietly and Sutan could tell it wasn’t out of nervousness this time. He smiled proudly. Maybe this was going to be easier than he thought. “Have you ever tried fake eyelashes?” he wanted to know.  
“Use them all the time,” Bill admitted sheepishly.

“Good.” Sutan said. “On it.”

The lipstick was last. “Don’t look yet,” Sutan warned as he opened the tube again. He carefully applied it to Bill’s plumb lips. “Amazing,” he smiled. “Bet Adam would go crazy.”

“Don’t want Adam to see.” Bill pressed his lips together.

 

“Okay.” The oldest of the two said. “It may look a bit rushed but I quite like it anyway. Open your eyes?”  
Bill immediately opened his eyes and gaped at his reflection. “Oh my god,” he mumbled, carefully touching his lips with one perfectly manicured nail. “Wow.”  
Sutan smiled. Bill’s face looked beautiful with the cat like eyes and red lips. “You like it?”

Bill nodded slowly. “I didn’t know I could look like this,” he said quietly, still staring at his reflection. “Wow, my eyelashes are so long.”

 

Sutan laughed. “We should really dress you up.” He combed a hand through Bill’s hair. “Get your do a bit more feminine and oh – I bet Adam has some old things you can borrow. You know how to walk in high heels, don’t you?”  
Bill just stared at him, wanting to say things like ‘No way’ and ‘Get this fucking makeup off my face’, but instead he nodded. “Erm yeah, but I really don’t – ”

“Rubbish. Come on, let’s take a look in Adam’s closet. I’m sure he still has something really suitable.” He pulled Bill towards the closet by his hand.

 

“Why would Adam -?” Bill started to ask and Sutan grinned. “He used to dress up sometimes too.”

Bill seemed shocked for a second but it didn’t last long.

 

Sutan delved into Adam’s closet, getting out of pile of clothes that would be way too small for Adam by now. He smiled as he unfolded the shirt that was on top of the pile. Bingo.

“Not wearing that,” Bill said stiffly.

Sutan nodded. “Horribly ugly, I agree. Here.” He shoved the pile at Bill, and then another. “Why don’t you pick something yourself?”

“Uh,” Bill said dumbly. “I don’t know – ”

Sutan waved his hands in the air vaguely. “Just pick whatever you like. Look, there’s shoes too.” He shoved a few boxes at the singer who suddenly seemed more eager when he saw them. He opened one of them and wrinkled his nose in dislike when he saw the stripper like heels. “Need something classy,” he mumbled and Sutan laughed. “Try these.” He shoved another box at Bill.

The singer opened it and smiled at the shiny black pumps he found in there. “I like these,” he admitted.

“Good, good. Now the rest. Anything you like?”  
“Sutan,” Bill sighed. “I don’t know about this. Do you do erm – this?”

 

Sutan bit his lip. Bill was being so adorable, all big eyed and staring up at him nervously. “I do drag.” He nodded. “You like fashion, right? Just pick something you’d really like and try it on.”  
“I can’t just – ”

“Yes, Bill, you can! That’s the fun of it. Come on now.”

Bill was blushing as he searched the piles of clothes for anything to wear. “Oh my god!” he laughed as he got out a pair of fishnet stockings. Sutan took them from him. “No, no, uh, I’m sure there’s something here you’d like. You see, I once gave him this _thing_ but I can’t find it. He never wore it either but I’m sure it’s here somewhere.” He dug through the piles some more and let out a satisfied sound when he found it. Bill blushed even more when he saw the black dress dangling from Sutan’s fingers. It would be about knee high and perfect with the pumps. Sutan found a pair of tights to go with it and handed everything to Bill. “You probably need to shave your legs first,” he mused.  
“Sutan!” Bill exclaimed and then quietly added “do that anyway.”

Sutan laughed at that. “Such a girl already. Come on now, try it on.”

 

Bill looked at him hopelessly for one last time. “ _Really_?”

“You’d look great, honey. Come on.” Sutan shoved a few more things in Bill’s hands and pushed him towards the door.  
That was all Bill needed. He took everything to the bathroom and undressed slowly. This was going to be horrible, he was sure of it. He wasn’t made for this.

He first pulled on the tights and thought they were actually quite comfortable. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the things Sutan had given him last. The jewellery was pretty cool, he had to admit that, but a _bra_? “No way, Sutan!” he yelled through the bathroom door and Sutan laughed loudly.

 

Bill cursed quietly. Who did this guy even think he was? He figured if he was really going to do this, though, he should do it good as well. He rolled his eyes, before taking the bra and carefully sliding it into place. “It looks dumb,” he complained.

“Oh, don’t be a sissy.”  
“Fuck you,” Bill retorted.

 

Next came the dress. The singer couldn’t help but smile quietly when it fell in place. He quickly put the silver necklace around his neck. He was used to wearing much more jewellery, but he figured in this case less was more.

The shoes came last and he carefully put them on, trying to walk in them first, before turning to the mirror. They were quite comfortable for heels, he found.

He gasped when he looked in the mirror. “Shit,” he whispered as he turned in his place.

 

Sutan knocked on the door loudly. “You still alive in there? Show me?”

It took the singer a few minutes to muster up the courage, before he dared to unlock the door. Sutan stepped in and smiled broadly. “You look amazing. Told ya.” He looked Bill up and down a few times. “You sure you can walk in those?” he asked, gesturing to the pumps. “Promised Adam not to kill you.”

Bill nodded, walking a few wobbly steps to the door before he got a little more convinced of himself. He strutted down the hallway, back to Adam’s room, looking quite pleased with himself as he sat down in the chair again.  
“Not a stranger to the runway.” Sutan smiled at him. “You see how fun this is?”

Bill shrugged. “It’s okay.” He didn’t entirely succeed in hiding the smile that was forming on his face.

 

“Need me to do your hair?”

Bill nodded a bit too enthusiastically at that and let Sutan do his thing. He styled it back, the same way as Bill himself usually did it, but a little less big and a little more elegant than usually.

 

Bill had a soft smile on his face as he stood. “Wow,” he whispered, putting his hands on his hips and striking a pose. Sutan laughed. “You’re sure you’ve never done this before?”  
“Very,” Bill laughed. “It’s fun.”

 

Both of them were so caught up in what they were doing that they didn’t notice the bedroom door being opened, and a tall handsome man slipping inside. His eyes went big as he saw what was going on.

 

Sutan was the first to notice him. He shook his head at his friend and mouthed a ‘ _Go away!_ ’. Of course, that was what got Bill’s attention and the singer turned around immediately. He started blushing furiously when he saw his boyfriend standing in the doorway. Adam gaped at him.

 

“At least I didn’t kill him?” Sutan tried.

 

Bill made a slightly panicked noise. “It’s his fault!” he mumbled and both Sutan and Adam couldn’t help but laugh.

“I might have to thank him for that, then,” Adam said quietly. He walked towards Bill and stood still right in front of him. “You look gorgeous.”

“I – ” Bill ducked his head. “I do?”

“Very.” Adam smiled at him. He turned to Sutan, opening his mouth and closing it again. “Never mind,” he mumbled after a short silence. “Why are you always scaring away everyone I like?”

Sutan grinned. “It’s what I do best.” He kissed Adam’s cheek and then Bill’s. “I better get going. Talk to you guys later, okay? And don’t ruin my work.” He winked at Bill and Bill smiled shyly.

 

As soon as he heard the front door close, Adam kissed Bill right on the mouth. “Fuck, you look beautiful,” he whispered. Bill smiled. “I didn’t want you to see.”  
Adam grinned. “I’m glad I’m on time then.” He hugged his boyfriend tightly and carefully steered him to the bed, not wanting Bill to trip in those damn heels.

 

“I never thought you would – ”

“Sutan can be pretty persuasive.” Bill smiled at him. He lay down on the bed and smoothed out the creases in his dress. “I kind of like it though…” He admitted.

Adam nodded. “I do too. Kind of a lot.”

Bill laughed loudly  as Adam kissed him again, and again. He hooked his legs around Adam’s waist and grinned quietly, before whispering “Next time we’re dressing you up, though. I bet  you will look – ” Adam interrupted by kissing him again and Bill sighed. Maybe this hadn’t been such a bad idea…


End file.
